kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Admiral Cassius Milo
"The torture room. It's a real shame we still have to use these, we shouldn't need to if only our prisoners were more cooperative, so go ahead, let's hope you don't prove me wrong." -Admiral Milo to a captured Anton Dietrich. Life and Career Admiral Cassius Milo was born in Pyrrhus in 2372. He aspired to join the Helghast Navy. He was known to be a bright child, able to find creative solutions to problems. He went to a prestigious Naval Academy. He quickly moved up the ranks and became an Admiral of the 1st Helghast ship division. He at first experienced bitter defeat in the beginning of the Third Extrasolar War during the C.C.C. ambush at the Draco System, however he was not put down by this defeat as he became even more determined to win against the C.C.C. Milo fought in the battle of the Kirikhan system and helped the Helghast advance in C.C.C. territory. When the Helghast arrived in Romulus he distinguished himself by destroying a portion of the C.C.C. defenses with only his fleet, despite taking casualties in the process, allowing the Helghast ground troops to land on the surface. He did notice the spontaneous destruction of the C.C.C. capital ship during the fighting, despite the fact that they did not concentrate much of their firepower on it. Milo sensed that something didn't seem right but figured he was just lucky and kept up the battle on Romulus. Later on, while above ground on his ship, Visari's Wrath, he struck a deal with the leader of the black market organization, TRIAD, under the alias "The Gunowner", who placed a tracking device on their ship and already knows everything about them. He paid TRIAD millions in Helghast currency to obtain this information, and having been told about their most recent mission, managed to catch none but Anton Dietrich. He attempted an interrogation, but due to his intense training with the Najenmik he managed to resist the torture. Eventually, an entirely unknown group of people broke into his ship and killed dozens of personnel, taking data files and rescuing Anton from imprisonment and he decided to dedicate his time towards eradicating this menace before it causes him and the Helghast Empire more problems or even strike a critical blow against them. Hunting the Wolfpack This break-in caused Milo to become ever more obsessed with the capture and execution of the wolfpack and instilled in him a certain hatred of them. He was one of the few among the higher echelons of the Helghast Empire who knew of this group, and he didn't want to risk his superiors finding out who he got the information from. He sent a large attack force under known Helghast commander Brutus Grachhus to burn Fort Frieden to the ground. They had to bypass heavy defences set up by the wolfpack and the PLH mercenaries they hired to help them. He managed to overwhelm them with sheer numbers, forcing the PLH and the wolfpack to retreat. This came at great cost however, with Brutus Gracchus' death at the hands of Corde Detrick. This led to him and their second-in-command, Thorven Vinkeses, to have a discussion about who they should send to help bring the wolfpack down. Characteristics Milo was very loyal to the Helghast cause, however not entirely obedient to the military and Helghast High Command, believing he had the ability to do it. He often employed unorthodox methods to complete the tasks he wanted. He also did many things behind the Empire's back to accomplish what he wanted, even hiring assistance from a criminal organization and known enemy of the Helghast, TRIAD without notifying his superiors in any way or hiring mercenaries. He views the wolfpack as a group of "insane terrorists and idealists" due to the reports he'd received of them sabotaging both the Allie's operations and his own. He believes they must be put down. He has a strange and unique acquaintanceship with "The Gunowner" as both of them have similar views when it comes to achieving their goals, and helped each other multiple times, which ultimately led "The Gunowner" to sell out the wolfpack to him in exchange for a large amount of profit. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Helghast Empire Category:Admirals